The Life of Donatello Johnson
by madmaddie109
Summary: On hiatus. Donatello Johnson, who has been plagued with sickle cell disease for as long as he can remember, meets a girl that he would never thought he would meet. With a large scar across her left eye, and a past that she keeps to herself, Donnie can't help to be attracted to her. But when he's about to die from his disease and their families cross, could he dare dream of love? AU
1. Chapter 1

Donnie sat on the fire escape, looking out into the start night in front of him. He thought of the night, seemingly forever going. It left a time to think and relax for the young boy, who just recently turned fifteen. The science kit he got for his birthday was sitting on his desk waiting to be used, but he couldn't bring himself to open it. He just wanted to think.

At school, he was more commonly known as "the freak", "the purple haired boy", "the weird named kid", and so on. Yes his hair was purple, but he had a looking for it, and he was born with it. So he was named Donatello, it's not like he had a choice. The name was passed on through his family. So his full name would be Donatello Nicholas Johnson, the fourth.

His eyes were also purple, he was really pale, and if you looked close enough, you could see the fifteen years of his life in his eyes, full of pain and sickness. You see, he has sickle cell disease. He had been living with it his entire life, and it wasn't getting better, it was getting worse.

The other day he overheard a phone call his mom had with his doctor, who said Don most likely wouldn't live past his next birthday. That was a week ago. His birthday was the week before.

At the thought of the memory Donnie burst out crying; no one, not even in New York City, would hear him at this time of night. He finally calmed down, going through the window to get to his room. Half way to his bed, he started to cough, and a sharp pain filled his chest. He knew these were signs of acute chest syndrome and he needed to get his parents. Fast. Good thing they had an intercom system in the apartment. He walked over to the speaker, and through the agonizing pain of breathing, he pressed the button and called for them. He started to cough again, and through the pain in his chest, walked to his bed and layed down. His mom and dad were there five seconds later, his mom holding a thermometer and his dad holding his cell phone, just incase. They rushed over to their poor, ailing son, his mom sticking the thermometer in his mouth. They noticed how hard it was for their sick son just to breathe, and their worry intensified. The thermometer beeped and Don's mom took it out of her poor son's mouth. A hundred and three point four. They needed to get him to the hospital fast. While Don's mom took the cell phone and called nine one one, the dad walked over to his son and tried to comfort him.

"Dad?" Donnie asked, coughing a little in the process.

"Yeah?" His voice faltered a bit since his son's voice was full of pain.

"Will I be okay?" Donnie's dad didn't know how to answer that question. The last time Donnie had a problem, he was in the hospital for a little over a week. In that time Don's heart stopped twice.

"I guess only time will tell. But for now you don't need to worry about it. Just breathe and don't fall asleep, alright?"

"Okay dad." Don's dad helped him sit up to ease his breathing a bit, while his mother finished the call.

"When will the ambulance get here. Donnie's getting worse." Right at that sentence, Don started to cough again and it was getting even harder to breathe for him.

"It should be here in a few minutes. I just hope Donnie will be alright."

**Two hours later...**

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Will my son be alright?"

"Relax. He should be fine. Though his breathing is alarming. We had to check to make sure there weren't any other blockages in his system and we found out he had two along his ribs and a few throughout his lungs. But he should be fine."

"When do you think he will be out of the hospital?"

"Probably in a few days. We're afraid that unless he gets worse you can't stay the night with him though."

"That's fine. We just wanted to make sure he was fine before we left. Thank you."

"No problem. Have a nice night."

As the two parents walked out to their car, the mom said a silent prayer.

'Oh dear heavenly father, help us in our time of need. Let him live. Oh Lord, help us.'


	2. Chapter 2

Donnie was bored. Sure, it hurt to breathe and he was coughing a lot, but he didn't have anything to entertain himself with. No phone, no iPad, no tv. Well there was a tv, but it was almost midnight, and the ones that were lucky enough to be asleep probably wanted silence.

He had been in this hospital before, but it still wanted to freak him out at this time of night. You would think he would be used to hospitals by now, but no. They freaked him out. They smelled of sick people, and he didn't really like needles, even though he had an iv in his right arm. And after the last time he went here... he just didn't, how you say, enjoy them. Okay, he hated them. But when you are born with sickle cell disease... you go there a lot.

He started to cough, which was starting to hurt his chest a lot, but it soon subsided, leaving him worn out and tired. He rolled on his side and feel asleep.

* * *

><p>Donnie's parents went to visit him first thing in the morning. Donnie knew they just being parents and all, but he didn't like people feeling overprotective of him. It was a bit weird.<p>

"How are you feeling Donnie boy? You any better?" His dad was the only one to call him Donnie boy, and even though Don hated it, he still called him that.

"I guess. I'm kinda bored though."

"We though you would say that. So we brought you this." Donnie's mom pulled him iPad out of her purse and handed it to him.

"Thanks mom." Donnie broke into a coughing fit, which caused his parents to rush over to comfort him. After the coughing subsided, a doctor walked in the room.

"Excuse me, but I'm just going to check his breathing and vitals. I'm sure you don't mind."

"Oh not at all! Go on ahead." The doctor helped Donnie to sit up, and pressed his stethoscope to Don's back.

"Can you breathe in for me?" It was a bit painful, make that a lot, but he managed to take a deep breath and let it out. "Thanks. Do you need anything before I leave?"

"I think I'm good," Donnie said after looking at the fully charged iPad in his lap.

"Okay, well get some rest, and I'll check on you later. Good bye!"

"Bye." The doctor walked out of the room and his parents turned to Don.

"So Donnie, we got to bounce. We'll come by to see you this afternoon. See you later!"

"Bye mom. Bye dad." This was going to be a long couple of days at the hospital.

* * *

><p>A few days later Donnie was let it off the hospital. He finally could return to school, and make up that math test he missed... but the math test wasn't what worried him. He was worried what the other kids were thinking when he got there.<p>

He got to his locker and just as he was about to close it, a voice rang out in the hallway.

"Hey freak! Ya miss me?" Oh no. He was so in trouble. He turned around only to be shoved into his still open locker, which closed a second after. He could here the other kids laughing at him through the locker door, and knew that no one would help him out. He was proved wrong however, when someone opened the locker door and let him out.

"Hey, are you alright?" It was a girl, which confused him; not many girls talked to him. Then he took a good look at her. She had dark brown hair that was in a ponytail, a blue sweater, a pink pair of jeans, and blue high tops. She had a pink and blue necklace and matching headband to complete the look. But what really caught Donnie's eye was the scar on her face. It ran through her left eye, from the middle of her forehead to the middle of her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks for your help."

"No problem. Anyway, it's nice to meet you. I'm Maureen."

"I'm Donatello. Donnie or Don for short."

"Well it's nice to meet you Donnie. I guess I'll see you around." She walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Donatello in her wake.


	3. Chapter 3

Mornings for Donatello were always the same. He'd get up, eat breakfast, which was full of healthy food, take his penicillin, take a shower, get ready, and go to school. This morning was no different. But it was when he got to school, that his day started turning around.

"Hey, freak! Guess what? All the band geeks caught the flu! So you get more torment today!" Oh no. The bully's name was Mac, and his favorite past time was torturing the poor nerds, freaks, and geeks in the school. Donnie fit in all those categories. He prepared himself for the horrible punches and shoves he got every day, and they came. He was assaulted with wedgies, purple nurples, wet willies, and pencils being thrown at him. He was shoved against the wall, and right when he thought he would get the worst right now, it never did. A teacher had interrupted the bully at his work.

"Mr. Addison! Stop this at once! You have detention after school. Got that?!"

"Yes ma'am." Mac let go of Donnie, and mouthed 'I'll get you tomorrow freak' before he left Don to stand there, taking in the shock of what just happened.

"Donnie, are you okay?" Donnie liked this teacher. Her name was Ms. Andrea, and she had to be the nicest teacher in the world. At least to Donnie. Added, she was the only teacher who called him by his first name.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Well, see you at second period!" Donnie loved second period. Science class. He walked to his locker and opened it, but after he got his stuff and closed the locker, he saw Maureen standing behind it.

"Hi Donnie! I told you I'd see you around." Her outfit was WAY different than yesterday, with a black mini skirt, that was held up with suspenders, purple leggings, and black boots, with a green shirt and black leather jacket, complete with a pair of thick black glasses that made her look like a nerd. He liked this outfit better than the last one, since he himself was a nerd beyond belief.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just waiting for class to start. I have math with Mr. Yonkers and I thought I'd come see you since the classroom is right down the hall."

"Wait, you have Mr. Yonkers? I have him too. That guy's a nut case. I remember my first day at school here, and he made a big scene about it."

"Yeah, he did that to me to. I just started here a few days ago, during the time you weren't here. Where were you anyway?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh come on Donnie, tell me. I'll tell you something if you tell me."

"Okay. Fine. I have... sickle cell disease. I had an emergency and needed to go to the hospital. Now you spill."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Wait what?"

"Well you want to know something. So what do you want to know?"

"Hmmmm. Oh, I know! How's you get that scar on your face?"

Her expression turned from and layed a bit before answering. "That's a story for another day."

"Alright." He said wondering why she wanted to keep he past to herself. "Hmmmm... did you invent the obviously new style of the 'nerdy gothic'?"

"No my friends from my last school invented it. I just looked the idea." The bell rang, ending their conversation. "Well, I'll see you around Donnie." She paused for a second, then gave Don a quick peck on his cheek before walking away. That was first time he had been kissed, so the feeling of love was new to him. But he still loved the small millisecond it took for that kiss, and he loved the next one when he felt that feeling of love sparking in him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short chapter. I thought it was good by itself.**

* * *

><p>Donnie walked into math class, remembering the small kiss he got the day before. He felt something, and not just anything; he felt love. He knew that having a girlfriend when his status at school considered him a freak was very unlikely, but that day he felt something blossom.<p>

He sat in his seat, looking at Maureen, who was in the front of the classroom. Her outfits must vary a lot, because today she was wearing a green and blue sweater dress, with green jeans and blue flats. She was looking at him to, as he was dressed nicely today, with a pair of black slacks, a purple button up shirt and a black vest. Their eyes locked, and they stayed like this until the teacher caught them not taking notes.

After class, Donnie went to his locker to get his stuff, and found Maureen standing next to it.

"Hey Donnie. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just getting my stuff," he said, opening his locker.

"Oh yeah, duh! I may be a brunette, but I act like a real blond sometimes."

"There's nothing wrong with that. I have my dumb jock moments sometimes, even though I'm a freak."

"Your not a freak, just different. And you look good with purple hair. It brings out your purple eyes and pale complexion."

"I'm not that pale! Thanks for the compliment though."

"You're welcome. Well I have to get to class, see you later!" She didn't hesitate this time, immediately kissing him, this time on the lips, and holding it for a few seconds before she pulled away. She attended there for a few minutes, very close to Donnie, then both leaned in for another kiss. It lasted longer this time, about half a minute, before they pulled away, knowing they would have to get to class soon.

"Well... I'll see you later Donnie."

"Unless... you want to walk to class with me."

Maureen paused a bit before answering. "I would love to."

They walked down the hall together, holding each other's hands, Maureen snuggling against Donnie. A voice tossed through the hallway, startling the two.

"Hey everybody! Freak has a girlfriend! Aww, they look so cute together! To bad I gotta pound freak into the ground." Mac. Great. His great day just turned into a horrible one. It turned back into a good day when a teacher grabbed Mac.

"Your in trouble mister. Can't you learn not to vandalize to bathrooms?" They walked away, leaving Donnie and Maureen to stand back and hold hands again.

"So, does this happen everyday?"

"Usually. But I think he just wanted to tease me. Um... Maureen, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you...be my...girlfriend?"

"Definitely." The two kissed again, right in the middle of the hallway, but the bell rang and they had to part.

"Bye Donnie."

"See you later." Donnie walked away, overflowed with joy. Yep, today was a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Climax! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Donnie and Maureen were to have their first date tonight. They were going to the movies, and by the time Donnie was at Maureen's house, they were both ready to leave. They both had the nerdy gothic style going on; perfect! At least to Donnie.<p>

When they got to the movie theater, they decided to watch Frozen, and they got to their seats just as the movie started. Donnie had already seen the movie, but he didn't care. He was just happy he got to spend time with his girlfriend.

About halfway through the movie, Donnie felt a slight pain in his chest, but he pushed it off as growing pains; he was going through a growth spurt, even though he was the tallest kid in the ninth grade.

Maureen snuggled up next to Donnie in the middle of a song, causing Donnie to blush a bit. He knew the song well, it was called 'Love is an Open Door'. For him, on this wonderful night, it really was.

* * *

><p>After the movie, as the two were walking out of the theater, Maureen started singing. She was singing 'Love is an Open Door'. She praised in her singing and looked at him.<p>

"Well continue."

"What?"

"Oh I'll just start over. _All my life has been a series of doors in my face and then suddenly I bumped in to you."_

"I_ was thinking the same thing 'cause like, I've been searchin my whole life to find my own place. And many is the party talking, or the chocolate fondue."_

They sang in perfect harmony, surprising each other that they could sing together like that. When the song was finished, the two stared in each other's eyes, looking deep into each other's souls, knowing they should be in love. A voice rang out, breaking the precious moment.

"Hey freak! Ya gonna make out with you're girlfriend?" Great, Mac. He always had to ruin everything.

"Well, ya gonna answer?"

"Leave him alone! What did he ever do to you?" Donnie was surprised Maureen did that. No one had ever stood up for him before.

"Aww, wittle Donnie needs help from his girlfwiend. Your pathetic you freak. No one but that crazy chick likes you! You're a outcast! I bet you only date that chick because she's the only one who has the courage to pretend she likes you!"

That last part really hurt. Tears formed in Donnie's eyes, but as he tried to blink them away, more kept coming and they finally spilled. He ran to the park, which was right across the street, and ran into the bathroom. He sobbed hard, falling to the floor, hoping no one else was in there. A voice rang out, causing Donnie to look up at the loving, concerned face of Maureen.

"Donnie, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just... can't Mac just fucking go to hell?!" Donnie sobbed harder into his hands, causing Maureen to fall to his side and snuggle up next to him.

"Don't pay attention to that ass-hole. He just wants to make you feel bad. I swear, the next time I see him out side of school I'm gonna shove my foot up his ass and punch the shit out of him."

"There's no need to do that. And watch you language."

"You were the one who said the f-word, not me." Donnie laughed a bit at that statement, his tears now gone, and stood up.

"Come on, let's go home." They walked out of the bathroom, but halfway home the pain in Donnie's chest got worse. He fell to the ground and grabbed his chest, causing Maureen to rush to his side. She knew that Don had sickle cell, she just never knew that it would hurt Donnie that bad.

"Maureen, can you call my parents?" She took out her phone and called the Johnson residence. She just hoped Donnie's parents were home.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Johnson. Donnie needs help!" Mrs. Johnson caught the gist quickly.

"Okay, first feel his forehead. If he has a fever he probably needs to go to the hospital." Maureen felt Donnie's forehead, but pulled away quickly at how hot it felt.

"Yeah, I think he has a fever. Should I call 9-1-1?"

"Yes, and when they answer they will ask what happened. Just say that he has sickle cell and answer any other questions. Alright?"

"Yes ma'am." She hung up, instantly calling 9-1-1. As she waited for them to answer, Don started to cough, worrying her extremely.

"Hello. What seems to be the problem?"

"My boyfriend and I were on a date, and he has sickle cell disease, and he just collapsed," she said in the valley manor she could.

"Does he have a fever?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Is he having trouble breathing?" Maureen looked quickly at Donnie, noticing his troubled breathing.

"Yes."

"Okay we'll send an ambulance as quickly as possible. Where are you?"

"At the corner of Main and Forth by Central Park."

"Okay an ambulance will be there in a minute." The emergency responders got there quickly, helping Donnie on to a stretcher and putting a breathing mask on his face. One of the men tapped Maureen on the shoulder, startling her.

"You can come along if you'd like."

"Thank you sir." Maureen stepped in, sitting down on a bench inside. One of the men was checking Donnie's breathing, while another checked his temperature.

"103.7. How's his breathing?"

"He's barely breathing at all. We need to get him to the hospital fast. Step on it!"

Maureen watched Donnie's chest was moving up and down with quite some difficulty. Suddenly, his chest stopped moving.

"He's not breathing! Please someone help him!"

"Ma'am, please call down. He should be fine."

"But look!" Maureen pointed to his chest, which no one seemed to notice had stopped moving a minute ago.

"Oh my goodness! We need to get him breathing! How's his heartbeat?"

"It's faint, but it's still there." Another man said after putting two fingers on Donnie's neck.

Maureen started to say a prayer. "Oh heavenly father, please let him live. He doesn't deserve this. Just please! Let him live!" She ended her prayer with silent sobs escaping her.


	6. Chapter 6

Maureen sat in the waiting room, waiting to hear how Donnie was doing. He shouldn't deserve this, he had a rough life already! Why can't this world see the problems that everyday people go through? Can't people-

"Ma'am, you can see Mr. Johnson now." She looked up at the doctor's face, and for a minute she forgot what he said, but went storming in Don's room straight after she remembered. He was lying unconscious in his hospital bed, with a breathing mask over his face and an iv in his arm. He looked paler than usual, and his bright purple hair and hospital gown were clinging to his head and body from sweat.

"How is he?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Johnson is in a critical state at the moment. His breathing is really concerning, and his fever is about 104. We unfortunately found out that he was also suffering from slight lung infection. I'm really sorry."

Maureen just stood there, starting at the poor boy lying in that hospital bed. She walked over and put her hand on his. To Maureen's enlightenment, Donnie stirred in his sleep and woke up soon after.

"Wha, oh hi Maureen. What are you doing here?"

"I've been here the entire time Donnie. Oh Don, why did you have to be cursed with this?"

"I don't know wh-" Donnie interrupted himself, breaking into a coughing fit, which was painful agony to his chest. His stomach was starting to hurt along with his chest. He turned over on his side, and Maureen started rubbing Don's back in an effort to ease his pain in the slightest. He stopped coughing and turned back over, breathing heavily.

"Maureen, stay with me. Please?"

"Donnie I will always be here for you. You don't even have to ask." Maureen hugged Donnie and Donnie hugged back, snuggling against each other. Maureen leaned in close to Donnie's face and Don did the same, and after Maureen took the breathing mask off, they kissed passionately. Unlike the other times they kissed, it was more exaggerated, Donnie starting to explore Maureen's mouth with his tounge. It was wonderful, both loving it more than anything. They didn't pull away for a while, but Donnie started to cough, ending the moment.

Donnie's parents walked into the room, looking intently at the couple before them. Maureen was comforting Donnie, trying her best to make him feel better. Their son's coughing soon subsided, leaving Maureen to rub Donnie's back and comfort him. Donnie and Maureen leaned together for the second time that night, kissing intently and holding on to each other. Donnie soon started to explore Maureen's mouth again, making Maureen moan in pleasure. Donnie was enjoying every moment of it, but knew that they shouldn't be doing this. After all, they were only fifteen. They pulled away from the kiss, still cuddling against each other, Maureen putting the breathing mask back over Donnie's mouth and nose.

"Maureen, can I ask you something?"

"Donnie you can ask me anything."

"How'd you get that scar on your face?" Maureen paused a minute, but soon answered.

"Well, when I was twelve, there was this guy who was after my family. He called himself the Shredder, and he bumped into me one night. I fought against him to the best of my ability, but he was stronger and faster than me, and he sliced me with his blade. Then my family moved here, to New York, so we could get away from him. Not much else has happened since then."

"Well, my question has been answered, along with extra information, but why was this Shredder guy after your family?"

"Back in Japan where I used to live, my dad and the Shredder trained together as ninjas. But they both feel in love with my mom, her name's Tang Shen by the way, but my mom chose my dad. The Shredder has been against our family ever since. The Shredder took my mom away from my dad, and my dad for remarried."

"Do you know what the Shredder's real name is?"

"Um, I think it was Oroku Saki, or something like that."

"Wait, my mom's dad was Oroku Saki! He's my granddad!"


End file.
